


Kiss Kiss (fall in love!)

by jenjaemrens



Series: Just a Kiss [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, LOADS OF KISSES, M/M, Noren, don't read if kissing makes you uncomfortable, im sorry this is kinda bad lmao, it's all about kissing here, jenren, just a basic fluff plot, mention of markhyuck dating, noren are cute, other members are only mentioned - Freeform, turned out fluffy towards the end for some reason, yes just kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: “Just fun?” Renjun asked.“Just fun.” Jeno crooned.“No one will know?”“No one will ever know.”~What could ever go wrong with two friends just wanting to kiss?





	Kiss Kiss (fall in love!)

**Author's Note:**

> For my baby nabby whom I adore so much and has become a noren supremacist (I'm proud of myself for that).

They started it off with a simple thing.

They weren’t allowed to mix with rookies or idols and they were lonely. Mark and Haechan weren’t a good option seeing that those two were dating. Chenle and Jisung were young and Jaemin was straight. It was sad but well they were two young boys who were just lonely.

So the first time it happened was when they were at the dorm alone watching movies and Renjun complaining loudly how lonely he was.

“Can this slave company just let us live? what are we? Five? Not even letting us date or something?” Renjun whined.

Jeno sighed as he continued munching on his popcorn.

“Honestly I don’t even wanna date someone.” Renjun looks at Jeno frustrated. 

Jeno gazes at his friend, tired of all his complains. “What do you want junnie?”

“I don’t want a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I just want someone to kiss.” Renjun shrugged. “Dating is complicated. Kissing for fun isn’t. I need someone like that.”

Jeno studies him for a second before nodding. “You’re right. Dating is complicated. Kissing for fun is better. So let’s just do it.”

“eh?”

“You said it. So let’s just do it. The two of us. No one has to know. We’ll just kiss.”

If Renjun was surprised he didn’t show it. He was always good at hiding his emotions. Jeno couldn’t care less at the moment if he sounded ridiculous. He was bored and he needed entertainment. Renjun seemed to be in the same position.

“If” Renjun began slowly, “I say yes what then?”

Jeno smirked and leaned over to Renjun, inching closer until they were only a breathe apart from each other. 

“Unless you say for sure what you want there is no ‘what then?’ Besides,” they were so close that Renjun could almost feel Jeno’s lips on his. “Didn’t you say that you were bored and needed fun? Well here is fun.”

Jeno’s fun looked crazy to Renjun. Kissing a friend? Sure people had a thing with their group members but Renjun didn’t know if that would be good for them. But then again it was just for fun. Nothing more of course.

“Just fun?” Renjun asked. 

“Just fun.” Jeno crooned.

“No one will know?”

“No one will ever know.”

Renjun took another moment to think before nodding.

It seemed like that was all Jeno needed before pressing his lips down on top of Renjun’s. It was soft. Jeno’s lips were soft and they moved against his lazily as if they had all the time in this world. It was breathtaking and Renjun was already pulling the boy closer to him. Renjun wrapped his arms around the younger boy as he returned the kiss with equal fervour. Renjun felt Jeno smile and the younger pulled him closer as he swiped his tongue on Renjun’s lower lip.

They broke away when they heard the door opening. Renjun got up and walked away as the others greeted Jeno and called after Renjun but he only waved them away. He was thankful that their room arrangements changed. He didn’t need someone in his room right now after the episode in the room.

He flopped down on his bed and touched his lips. He could still feel Jeno’s kiss. He expected the kiss would be awkward. It wasn’t.

Renjun would be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss him again.  
*  
They barely get a chance to be alone what with preparing for the Dream show. They all had to work hard for their stage and as soon as they were home they were all too tired to play around. With that Jeno and Renjun barely had time alone with each other ever since that day when they kissed for the first time. 

Until today when Renjun was lazing around in his room and Jeno peaked in.

“Hey Jun.” 

Renjun snapped towards the door where he sees Jeno standing, smiling at him as if nothing was wrong. Well perhaps nothing was wrong but someone tell that to Renjun’s heart which started beating faster because of Jeno.  
“Want some ice cream?” Jeno asked.

“What?”

“There’s ice cream in the fridge. Want some? It’s boring to have ice cream alone.”

Renjun stared at Jeno’s innocent smiling face. It wasn’t like Jeno never invited him for a snack or something before. It’s just that Renjun felt like there was something more to this than simple ice cream but then again maybe he was being an idiot. 

“Okay.” He shrugged.

Renjun sits on the counter eating from the whole tub while Jeno happily eats whatever he scooped up in the cup. After a few minutes Renjun relaxes and starts to laugh along with Jeno as he recounts what happened the other day when Jeno was at The Show recording. 

‘-and the he wakes up and likes rubs his face and it’s smack full of whipped cream and glitter!” 

They both burst out laughing.

“I’m surprised Mark hyung didn’t kill Haechan.” Jeno said when he calmed down.

“He would but then he loves him too much. Gross.” Renjun gags causing Jeno to chuckle. He takes another bite from his ice cream, pleased at the cold, sweet taste melting on his tongue. He sure did like ice cream.

Jeno stands up and walks over to the sink. It was a rule in the dorm that they’d always have to clean up their mess no matter how small it was. The kitchen should remain spotless. Renjun observes as Jeno cleans his mug and perhaps admires the boy as well. Renjun wasn’t stupid. He knew that his friend was beautiful and he’d be lying if he said that he never had a crush on him. It was a harmless crush that started because of the fact that despite his own shy nature Jeno was the first one to warm up to Renjun.

It was just a silly crush of course.

Renjun was too lost to notice that Jeno was already done cleaning up and was moving back towards him. But instead of sitting back down on his seat again Jeno leaned in and pecked Renjun on his lips.

Startled Renjun dropped his tub. Jeno smiles at him as if he didn’t just kiss Renjun out of nowhere.

“Wh-What-”  
“You had ice cream on your lips. Wiping it with my fingers and then licking it off is the same as kissing you.” Jeno shrugs. 

“Someone could have see-”

“There’s no one here.” Jeno cuts him off. “Jaemin is off practising while Chenle and Jisung went to the arcades. It’s just us.”

“Oh.” Renjun realises how quiet their dorm was which was unnatural if the younger ones were here. The other thing he realises is how close Jeno was to him. Again like the other day.

Jeno eyes Renjun’s lips and leans down again only to draw back at the last moment.

“What?” Renjun whispers.

“I just don’t want to make you uncom-”

“Shut up and kiss me you fool.”

Jeno wastes no time as he leans down again and presses his lips against Renjun’s again. Jeno licks his lips and Renjun groans giving in to him. Jeno tasted like ice cream and Renjun was eager for more and more. He loved the way Jeno sighed in his mouth when Renjun bit his lower lip gently. He loved the feeling of Jeno’s skin on his. He had wrapped his legs around Jeno’s waist and tugged on his smooth, dark hair as he pulled away from Jeno and peppered down kisses to his neck before returning his attention back to Jeno’s lips.

When they pull away from each other they were both panting, wrapped around each other with Renjun’s arms around Jeno’s neck and Jeno’s lightly grazing Renjun’s skin under his shirt and equally bruised lips.

But to Renjun Jeno never looked more beautiful than he did at that moment.  
*  
Renjun was straddling Jeno and kissing the boy slowly. It was a lazy day for them and though they weren’t alone at the dorm they didn’t care. Besides at this point they didn’t care. The other members most likely knew what with Haechan and Jaemin smirking at them and Mark looking at them awkwardly and blushing. Renjun wondered at first as to why Mark would blush and he voiced his concern.

“He probably saw us at the couch last week when he came over to stay.” Jeno snorts.

Renjun was confused until he remembered last week when he was straddling Jeno and the said boy was leaving kisses on his neck and lips. Yes he could understand why Mark was blushing.  
Renjun leans back and brushes away a lock of hair from Jeno’s face. Somewhere along the past few weeks their whole ‘it’s just for fun’ started becoming more. It was more when Jeno always spent the night with Renjun cuddling him until the morning rays. It was more when Jeno held hands with Renjun whenever they were together. It was more because they’d be spending more time holding each other than said ‘fun’. It made Renjun’s heartbeat faster and he didn’t want it to be just fun anymore.

No, he was tired of just fun. Now he wanted more.

“Jeno.” Renjun said.

“Hmm?”

“What are we?”

“What do you want us to be?”

“I don’t know?”

“You don’t sound sure.” Jeno grins.

Renjun hits him, hard and Jeno laughs. Jeno looks at him and Renjun has to remind himself mentally to breathe. Because right now Lee Jeno is looking at him like he is the most beautiful thing in the world in his old, ratty tshirt and messy hair and it made it hard for Renjun to breathe.

“We’ll be anything you want us to be. I’d be anything you want me to be for you Renjun. If you want a friend I’ll be that. If you want a shoulder I’ll be that. Even if it’s fun you want thought it kinda stung,” Renjun squeezed his shoulder, “I’ll be that because for your smile I’ll do anything.

“Shut up you’re so cheesy.” Renjun mumbled, swallowing. He couldn’t be getting emotional that easily. If he did that Jeno would win. “Why did you never tell me anything?”

“Things were good as they were. Call it protecting our friendship. Doesn’t make sense of ruining it for the sake of something that may not happen.” Jeno shrugged.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Be honest you want to say something cheesy like ‘but you’re my idiot’ right?”

“Shut up asshat.”

Jeno laughs and cups Renjun’s face and pulls him in for a sweet kiss. It was warm, slow and made Renjun’s toe curl.  
“You still haven’t told me,” Jeno says breaking away from the kiss. “What do you want us to be?”

Renjun smiles at Jeno and touches Jeno’s hands on his face.

“My idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I hope you guys like this fluff.  
> I mostly scream about nct dream on twt: @jenjaemrens  
> and you can leave me stuff to ask on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/Sumaiya


End file.
